1 A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk
by Axrat
Summary: Link has been missing for two months and mysteriously appears in Ordon as a wolf. After nearly getting killed, Link is saved by Ilia who must nurse him back to health and find a way to transform him back into a human by discovering the destinies of five..
1. Chapter 1

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk**

Mournful howls rang out over Ordon, as they had been ever since Link had disappeared. Ilia looked at the goats in the ranch, Epona by her side, seeing the mournful and nervous expressions on their faces. She patted the horse's neck as it looked up.

"What is it girl?" She asked the horse as if it could answer her. Epona had been on edge since Link vanished and the howls started. She wished she could find out what bothered Epona so much about them, the entire town seemed nervous about them as well, most likely because of the reactions of the animals in town.

Ilia mounted Epona and started slowly back towards town. She only just started riding Epona after Link's disappearance, when Epona started getting bored. She started riding Epona, which instantly lifted the horse's spirits. She stopped in front of her house and dismounted, giving the horse one last pat before opening the door and going inside.

Her father, Bo instantly greeted her; she just nodded in reply, not really listening to what he said.

"You're worried about him. He hasn't been seen since the howls started." Bo commented as she walked over to her bed and sat down. She simply nodded. She never said much at home, only really talking to Epona. "I see…" Bo didn't press the subject any further.

Ilia looked out the window beside her bed, listening to the howls as dusk swept over the land, remembering the day she last saw Link.

"_When do you think you'll be back, Link?" Ilia asked Link as he went through various weapons and items in his house. _

"_I'll return in a month at the latest, if you hear howls, answer however you can." He replied, looking over at Ilia. She nodded sadly. _

"_Alright Link." Ilia gave him a sorry smile. He smiled back with a nod as he grabbed a bag and tied it onto his belt. _

"_See you soon." _

That was two months ago, the howls started a week after Link left, when he was supposed to have been in Kakariko stocking up on supplies. He left without Epona for some strange reason. When he was asked why he replied saying he was going somewhere that horses couldn't get to. He was supposed to go to Kakariko, and from there to Castle Town. From there he would take some guards in training to some place and train them for two weeks. It would take him a few days to get to Kakariko, if he ran into trouble about a week; he only packed food for the trip to Kakariko.

Ilia had no way to reply to the howls, which worried her. _Answer however you can. _She was expected to answer, but how? The sun set below the horizon, and the stars dotted the sky. The howls stopped, and Ilia started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Link looked up, his howls remained unanswered. He used the black stone that transformed him into a wolf to speed up his journey to Kakariko. He encountered some monsters along the way, and in the fight it was stolen. He never made it to Kakariko at all. After the fight, he headed back towards Ordon, howling each night at dusk and hunting for food. He looked at the night sky, and darted through the field towards the entrance to the Faron Woods. 

_So close! I'll enter Ordon in the morning and make a bit of a disturbance to get Ilia to see me. I'll __**somehow **__get her to follow me, and take her to the spring, where I'll somehow convince her of who I am. _He planned it all out mentally. Yes it was risky, but it was the only way. He entered Faron woods, and grimaced at the pot of soup, remembering last time he tried some. He doubted any sane person would eat it, unless Coro was considered sane… although Link had seen him dumping out some soup before he left, so maybe the lantern oil seller was just a very bad cook. Link decided in the end that this place was better then some of the other places, and walked over to the scarecrow, curling up behind it and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ilia woke up the next morning, staring up at the ceiling. She got up out of bed and went outside, noticing the fact that her father was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged it off and left the house, hearing a nearby commotion. 

"MONSTER!" She heard Fado shouting, and he ran past towards the ranch. She looked to where she left Epona, and the horse was… gone. Fado noticed her and ran over to her. "Ilia! There's a monster in town, and what's worse is that Epona's protecting it. Rusl's gone to take care of it, you should stay in town."

"Epona will only listen to me or Link!" Ilia exclaimed and ran off into town. She spotted Epona kicking at anyone who got near her, standing over a black maned wolf, which lie weakly on its side. She rolled her eyes. _So much for monster. _She thought as she approached the horse, which instantly stopped kicking.

"Ilia wait!" Bo shouted to her. She ignored him and patted Epona's head, and the horse backed up. Ilia kneeled in front of the wolf, who was panting heavily with a large gash on its side, one on its neck and one on its face, each bleeding badly. The wolf raised its head weakly, and looked her in the eyes. She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"L-Link?" She asked quietly, so only the wolf could hear. He weakly nodded, before his head dropped to the ground. Ilia looked up. "The wolf means us no harm. It's no monster, but a creature which lived in the nearby woods." She told the villagers, who all let out that breath they were holding. She got up and walked over to her father. "Father, can we please nurse it back to health? I don't want to be the reason an innocent life was lost in the village just because I didn't care to heal it."

"But Ilia!"

"No buts father!" Ilia snapped. "You should take responsibility for the village's mistakes!" Link used his improved hearing to listen in. He would've smiled. She hadn't changed in the two months he was gone.

"You've made up your mind, there's no changing it. Fine, we'll take care of it until it's back to full health." Bo sighed. "But it'll be your responsibility to take care of it."

"Thank you father!" Ilia replied, and then rushed back over to Link, attempting to pick him up. "Can someone help me get him to my house?" She asked, and Rusl walked over to her, picking Link up and carrying him into Ilia's house.

"Anything else you need Ilia?" Rusl asked as she sat on her bed. He laid Link on a pile of blankets Ilia had made.

"It's fine. Thank you Rusl." Ilia replied. Rusl nodded then left.

"Why does she care about the wolf?" Rusl muttered as he left.

Ilia rushed over to the cupboards, grabbing some bandages and then rushing over to Link before starting to bandages the three gashes on him. When she finished his stomach was wrapped up, he had bandages around his neck, and some across his face, covering one eye.

"How's that?" Ilia asked him after she finished. He nodded weakly and she smiled. She was about to say something when Bo walked in.

"Ilia, Rusl was wondering why you care about the wolf so much." He said to her. She cringed. She couldn't tell him that the wolf was Link, plus, no one would believe her. She stood up and faced him, putting on an angry face.

"He's an innocent animal who entered the village and was attacked because everyone thought he was a monster! What's not to understand?!" She snapped. Bo backed off, knowing better then to push her. Ilia kneeled back down in front of Link. "What happened?" She whispered. Link gave her that 'how do you expect me to do that' look. She sighed. "I forgot… you can't speak." She muttered and he nodded with the 'duh' look on his face. He laid his head back on the blankets and stared off into space. Ilia got up and went outside to get something for him to eat. _How did he become a wolf… and how do I turn him back? _

_

* * *

__If only Midna was here…_ Link thought. _Too bad she broke the mirror… _He added to himself. He heard Bo going through some stuff. 

"Where is it?" Bo muttered. Link gulped. "Here it is!" Bo exclaimed, and pulled out a sword. Link's eyes widened. _He's going to kill me!?_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: WOW! Two reviews overnight! Yah, I'm a quick typer. They were both anon. so I'll reply here.

Rellster: Yes and no. It's sort of implied, but I'm not a big LinkX person, but it will probably be implied throughout.

Sydney: Only a days wait, what's so long about that? I only posted this yesterday after all, but here's your chapter.

Enjoy!

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk**

Link watched as Bo walked over to him with the sword, and held it over his head, aiming for Link. Link's eyes shut as he waited for the blade to cut through his flesh.

"FATHER NO!" Ilia's voice rang out. She dropped the bag she was carrying and dashed over to Link, kneeling in front of him. "If you want to kill him, then you'll doom us all." She hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Bo asked her with the look of confusion on his face. She glanced at Link, who nodded.

"Link… is in Ordon." She replied.

"What are you talking about?" Bo asked her, tilting his head to the side.

"Link has been transformed into the form of a wolf, unable to talk." Ilia looked up at her father, who just gave her that 'what the heck are you talking about and why does it matter right now?' look. "This wolf is Link!" She snapped. Bo stepped back nervously.

"You've lost it Ilia. Link's been gone for so long that you think a wolf is him…" Bo commented. Ilia got up and yelled at him.

"I am not crazy!" She turned to Link. "Are you Link?" She asked. He weakly nodded his head with the 'duh' look on his face.

"You've gone mad…" With that, Bo left.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ilia exclaimed as Bo went outside. Link weakly got to his feet and looked up at her before walking over to the door and pushing up against it, the scent of meat finding his nostrils. He looked at the bag Ilia dropped when she came in. She walked over and picked it up, pulling out some raw meat. "Want it raw or cooked?" She asked him. He shrugged. "I'll cook it for you." She laughed before going over to the fire place.

After awhile she put the meat on a wooden plate and put it on the floor near the pile of blankets, which Link was once again lying on. He nodded his thanks and started eating. Ilia smiled and sat on her bed a few feet away.

When Link finished he got up and walked over to her, lying by her feet. She laughed and smiled at him.

"Hey Link… how were you transformed? Magic?" She asked him. He nodded to her. She smiled. _Ah I see… you can answer yes or no questions… _"Shadow magic?" She asked. He nodded again. She looked up. "A curse?" Link paused. Originally no, when Zant used the stone on him, it wasn't exactly a curse… right? He nodded then shook his head. "Okay… so it was shadow magic, but it's not exactly a curse… did you turn yourself into a wolf?" She asked. He nodded. "Okay… why?" She asked, Link looked up at her. She then remembered that he could only answer yes or no questions. Then he got up and walked to the door, pushing up against it again. She walked over and opened it. He rushed outside and she followed him. He walked back to her and dropped a rock at her feet. She looked at it puzzlingly.

"A rock?" She asked. He shook his head. "A stone?" He nodded. "Same dif!" She pushed him over. He got back up and glared at her. "Okay, I get it." She watched him run off and start randomly digging up some rupees. "Link… what are you doing?" She asked, noticing that he wasn't even grabbing them. Then again, he was a wolf. She then walked over and noticed that he wrote something in the dirt. **'Black and orange.' **She looked at him.

"A black and orange stone?" She asked him. He nodded and she smiled. Now she knew what transformed him, but where was it, and could it transform him back? She watched him cover up what he wrote in the dirt, and then start wandering around. _How does he recover so quickly? _She asked herself, following him. She followed him to the front of his house, where Colin, Beth, Malo and Talo were. She tilted her head, wondering why he was taking her to the four kids.

Link walked right up to Colin, who took a couple steps backwards as he approached.

"He's harmless Colin." Ilia said to the boy. Since the incident where they were all kidnapped, the four of them became closer, like brothers and sisters, although not exactly friends. After Ilia regained her memory, remembering who each of them were, she became more of an older sister, although she'd never admit it to anyone, if anything happened to them, she'd have a hard time in Ordon.

Colin reached out and patted Link on the head, much to Link's dislike. Link then looked Colin in the eyes the same way he did Ilia, trying to tell the boy who he was. Colin tilted his head in confusion as Link's eyes met his own. Link shook his head and wandered back to Ilia. _Well… that went well._ Link thought, stopping at Ilia's side. His hear twitched, and he spun around. _What was that? _He looked around. _I could've sworn I heard something… _He started sniffing the air, Ilia, Colin, Beth, Malo and Talo were all watching him in confusion.

Link's ear twitched again as hissing reached his ears. He growled at the surrounding trees.

"_You dare hurt them I'll kill you." _He growled at whatever was making the hissing noises.

"_I'm just here to keep me from Ordona." _It hissed back. Link tilted his head. _Why in the names of the Goddesses would I want to talk to Ordona right this minute? _He asked himself. He glanced at Ilia, who was looking at him with a confused look on her face which seemed to say 'What the heck are you doing?' He nodded to her before darting off into the trees.

"Where's Link going?" Colin asked. _So it did work! _Link mentally exclaimed upon hearing that. Ilia shrugged in response as Link vanished in the trees.

Link pounced on a lizard-like monster, taking it to the ground.

"_Lizalfos." _He growled, and it seemed to smirk.

"_Hello, Blue Eyed Beast." _It threw him off of itself, and he landed a good metre away. Link got back up and started circling the humanoid lizard. It leaped into the air, scimitars ready. Link jumped to the side to dodge it, causing it to end up with two scimitars stuck in a tree. Link smirked, as the Lizalfos tried to get his weapons out of the tree (and from the momentum it had as it came down they would probably be pretty stuck), he could strike while it was off-guard. Link jumped, landing on its back as it started pulling at the scimitars. He bit into its neck several times in quick succession, an easy method for killing Lizalfos. It fell to the ground, dead. Link jumped off of it as it fell and darted back in the direction he came.

Ilia paced back and forth nervously. If Link vanished then Ordon, and Hyrule, would be wide open for any monster attack thrown their way, no one else seemed to realise that. She jumped as Link leaped from the trees and landed beside her with that 'fancy seeing you here!' look on his face. She shook her head slowly,

"Ah Link…" She smirked.

"Link!" The kids rushed over to him and started petting him, to his dislike. He raised an eyebrow. _How would you like me to pet you?_ He wished they could hear his thoughts right about now.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Ya, not much of a wait from me, huh? Oh, if anyone out there reads the Interdimensional Twilight Series: Dimension Travellers, I have finished typing it, but no one's reviewing so I won't be posting on it until someone does.

Replys to anon reveiws!

Jerrell LaSalle: Seriously?! It's actually good? I'm surprised. I guess it is kind of suspenseful... it's completely different when writing a fanfiction rather then reading it... I'm shocked that it's funny, as I am the least funny kid in my class...

Anyway, that's all from me!

Thank you and enjoy.

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk**

After loads of petting that Link wasn't exactly enjoying, he started walking away slowly. _The Lizalfos was supposed to keep me from seeing Ordona… _He ran off in the direction of the spring.

"Link, wait!" Ilia darted after him, the two eventually coming to the Ordon spring. Link stopped in the centre, fairies darting around him. Ilia walked a little into the water, stopping about a quarter of the way in. Link started howling, one long note. When he finally stopped, a large, gold coloured Ordon goat spirit appeared, Ordona.

"Link…" Ordona started. Link looked up at the Light Spirit. "You are once again stuck in this form… I have already been informed to wait for you. It's been awhile."

_And why was I the only one who didn't know? _Link raised an eyebrow.

"That cannot be answered now" Ordona replied, hearing his thoughts. "Once you're back to full health… find a wolf you met on your way back… you'll remember her when you see her… find her… in the Lanayru Province… Ilia… you must go with the Hero… I shall grant you the power to understand the animals… to help you… on your quest…" Ordona vanished after that.

"That was helpful…" Ilia commented. Link nodded.

"_Most helpful any of them have been." _He replied. Ilia looked at him confusedly. _"What? You can understand me, right?" _He asked. She nodded.

"That's what confuses me…" She replied

"_You did hear Ordona, right? Ordona just have you the ability to understand animals." _Link told her with the 'duh' look on his face. _"Let's just go." _He added after a long silence. The two started back towards Ordon, passing Link's house again. Colin and the other kids had left. They started back to town, and Link finally broke the silence.

"_What's happened while I was gone?" _He asked Ilia. She shrugged.

"Nothing much really. Whole town's worried about you… heck, I think Hyrule's worried about you after you didn't show up in Kakariko." Ilia replied.

"_Zelda... she's the only other person besides you, me and a Twili who know about me being a wolf. If you were to send her a letter saying I've appeared in Ordon as a wolf, then maybe…" _

"She could calm Hyrule down." Ilia finished as they came to town. Her and Link were in silence until they came to her house. "I'll try and get permission to leave. If I can't get it… drastic times call for drastic measures." She whispered to him before opening the door and heading inside.

Bo was standing around inside, as normal. Link took his rightful place on the pile of blankets near Ilia's bed as Ilia walked up to her father.

"Father," she started. "I was wondering if I could go to Castle Town personally to apologize for Link's absence on behalf of Ordon. Link is, after all, an Ordonian." She told him. He hesitated.

"Such a journey on your own?! I can't have it. What if something happened to you?" Bo replied, face full of shock.

"But father! I won't be alone. I'll have the wolf and Epona with me!" She exclaimed.

"Wolves are uncontrollable, unpredictable animals. I'm shocked I even let it in my home. How can you expect it to protect you?"

"Today, while I was hanging out in front of Link's house with the younger kids, we were attacked by a Lizalfos. The wolf jumped in the way and risked its life to protect us." Ilia's eyes met his, and she glared straight into them.

"No. That is final." Bo growled, before leaving quickly. Link looked up at Ilia.

"_Good story, but… he wouldn't accept the fact that you would've gone." _He commented as she sat down on her bed.

"We're leaving, tonight after everyone's asleep." She said to him. He nodded.

"_We're running away to find the stone…" _Link would've laughed if he wasn't a wolf.

"Shya, sounds crazy, doesn't it?" She laughed before looking out the window. "Dusk…" Link came over to her bed and jumped up.

"_Forgive me." _He said to her as he did so, looking out the window. _"I have a friend who was banished to the other world." _

"Oh really? What's their name?" Ilia asked him.

"_Midna. She's the princess of the Twilight Realm." _He replied.

"It seems you get to meet all the princesses, Link." Ilia said with a laugh. He shrugged before jumping off her bed and going back to the pile of blankets. Ilia dozed off as the stars started dotting the sky. Link watched her, before dozing off minutes later.

"Link…" Link's eyes fluttered open.

"_What Ilia?" _He whimpered.

"Time to go." She replied quietly. Link nodded and got up, finding Ilia standing by the table, four saddle bags made specifically for Epona's saddle, a slingshot and a pouch full of pellets. She tied the pouch to a belt she must've put on while he was asleep, and put the slingshot in a loop made for it to fit in. Link then noticed a sword sitting on the table.

"_Getting a bit drastic, are we?" _He teased.

"Quiet before my father wakes up. Epona's already saddled and excited to get to talk to you." She replied in a hushed tone. She clipped the sword onto the belt, and then grabbed the saddle bags. She motioned for him to follow her out side, opening the door. He followed her as they started out of town, as they got close to Link's house they were approached by Colin, a sword was strapped to his back.

"I watched you guys talking to Ordona." He said to them. "May… might I join you?" He asked. Ilia nodded.

"Thought you would, I packed for an extra person just to be sure. Stay close to me though." Ilia replied, motioning for him to follow her and Link as they continued.

Epona was waiting outside Link's house. She instantly darted up to Link.

"_Link! Where've you been?"_ Epona whinnied. _"Where'd you go?"_

"_Around and to the bridge of Eldin. I was supposed to get to Kakariko though." _He replied to the horse.

"We've got to get going. Epona, follow Link. He knows Hyrule better then me or Colin" Ilia said before mounting Epona and helping Colin get up behind her. Link nodded and took off into the woods, Epona following closely. Ilia and Colin kept thinking that Epona would accidentally end up stepping on Link every time she sped up.

Link led them across the bridge, past the spring, past Coro's house and the jar of soup, and into Hyrule field.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I… hate… school. Gets in the way of fan-fiction writing… Oh well, enough from me.

Replies:

Rellster: Of course! I couldn't have her just asking Link yes and no questions, now could I? What would be the fun in that? It's going to help her a lot too.

That's all for now!

Thank you and enjoy!

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk**

They had been running for at lease two hours. Link was exhausted, and couldn't bring himself to keep going any further. In any other case he would've happily carried on, but he was now responsible for two kids, only one with a sword, and that happened to be the younger one, plus his injuries weren't exactly completely healed. He started slowing down and started running beside Epona.

"_Ilia, I'm exhausted. Let's stop here." _He panted. She nodded and Epona took the hint and slowed down, following Link over to a tree, where he laid down beside the trunk. Colin and Ilia dismounted and sat beside him. _"Epona," _The horse looked at Link. _"Feel free to wander for a little while, just return when I call for you." _He told her. She reared and threw her head.

"_Thanks!" _She whinnied before starting to walk off.

"Do you always let her wander when you're off on some big journey?" Ilia asked him. He nodded to her. "I see why she gets bored easily in Ordon…" She commented before looking over at Colin, who had fallen asleep leaning against the tree.

"_I'll keep watch, you rest up. We're only half way to Castle Town."_ Link told her. She smiled before she leaned against the tree and closed her eyes.

"Thanks, Link." She replied before drifting off to sleep. Link smiled as much as a wolf could, before laying his head down, eyes ever wandering.

Link got up about an hour later. Ilia was already up and now waking Colin. The Ordonian boy nodded sleepily and got up. Link looked back to Ilia, who nodded.

"Go for it." She said to him. He sat down and howled Epona's Song (that song you use to call Epona, if you've never played Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask). As always, the ginger horse was there seconds after being called.

"_I'm baaack!" _Epona whinnied. Ilia and Colin mounted and Link darted off into the field, Epona took off after Ilia and Colin were ready, quickly catching up with the Blue Eyed Beast as the sun started rising.

Back in Ordon, Bo had gotten up before dawn and was darting around his house. Ilia's bed was empty, the pile of blankets unoccupied, no note, Ilia's slingshot she had bought missing. He decided that it was no use looking around a house he had already looked many times that morning, and went outside.

He found Rusl near his house, just leaving, and rushed up to the swordsman, panting from running around Ordon trying to find a sign of Ilia and the wolf. Rusl saw him and darted over.

"Rusl! Ilia's-" Rusl cut Bo off.

"Missing? So's Colin." Rusl replied. "Do you know if any of the other kids are still here?"

"No I don't. No one's awake yet." Bo replied.

"Either way, there's only one way to go from Ordon, and that's Hyrule. I'll go and search for the kids. They couldn't have gotten far."

"Unless they were kidnapped by something like those boars again." Bo added in. Rusl nodded.

"After everyone wakes up, and we know who's all missing, I'll head out for Hyrule and try and find them" Rusl decided.

"Thank you, Rusl." Bo nodded before hurrying off.

Link dashed forwards, the south entrance to Castle Town was just up the stairs and past the fountain. Link stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Epona stopping beside him. Colin and Ilia dismounted from the horse, and Link told her to wander. Epona trotted off and out of sight as they started up the stairs.

"_Alright, here's the go, Ilia, tell Colin he'll be your younger brother, I'll be your dog. Your parents are in town and we were hanging out outside."_ Link said to her. She nodded before repeating it to Colin, who nodded as they entered town.

Ilia made it look like she was leading them, but she was just following what Link told her to do, like the first thing he said 'Go straight, don't turn and head to Telma's bar.' She smiled and nodded to people as she passed them and the stalls, mainly merchants and people buying. Link got a few stares and double takes; after all, it was odd seeing a big wolf like him being these two kids' 'pet'.

They came to the fountain and Ilia approached a guard. As discussed on the way, Ilia would only tell the guards that she was here 'representing' Ordon. She stopped in front of the guard who looked at her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The guard asked.

"My name is Ilia, I am here representing Ordon. I wish to talk to the Princess." Ilia replied.

"And who are these?" The guard motioned to Colin and Link.

"My wolf, who has run into the Princess before" the guard raised an eyebrow at that. "and the son of Ordon's blacksmith and swordsman, Colin." Ilia finished. "Would it be okay if the wolf came along, he can't be left alone for too long." Ilia asked. The guard hesitated, then nodded, motioning for them to follow. Ilia, Link and Colin all followed the guard into the Castle.

The guard led them into the throne room that Link remembered clearly from his last trip here. Zelda was sitting upon the throne, an apparent advisor on either side of her. Beside the advisors, was a guard, spear nearby for easy access. Link purposely started getting ahead of Ilia and in Zelda's plain sight. Zelda noticed Link, but managed not to react. The guard bowed, Ilia and Colin doing the same. Link lowered his head respectively. Zelda motioned for her advisors and the guards to leave them. They left, leaving only Zelda, Ilia, Colin and Link in the room.

"Link." Zelda stood up. "What happened?"

"_Ilia… translate please." _Link said to her. Ilia nodded and started repeating everything Link said after that. _"I recovered the stone that would transform me into a wolf, and used it on my trip to Kakariko to speed up the journey. I was attacked during this time, and it was stolen. I have been stuck as a wolf since then." _Link finished. Zelda nodded as Ilia finished repeating what he had said.

"I see…"

"Princess Zelda," Ilia cut in. "We talked to Ordona, and we were told to find a wolf that Link had met on his way to Kakariko, as she would have some information on the stone that would lead us to find it."

"_She might even have it." _Link added. Ilia added that and Zelda nodded.

"There is a wolf that the guards caught a week ago in the dungeons; I can take you to her if you wish." Zelda replied. Ilia nodded.

"We would appreciate that." Ilia replied. Zelda nodded and motioned for them to follow.

Zelda led them through the Castle and into and area Link remembered well, although it was cleaned up A LOT. They came to the exact same cage Link had been imprisoned in, and he looked into the shadows, seeing nothing. He then looked over at where he had dug out when Midna found him, and dug into the cell. He walked towards a figure of a wolf in the shadows.

"_Anyone there?" _Link barked. The figure moved and looked at him, two red eyes looking into his.

"_Link! You're here!" _A she-wolf came over to him. _"You tracked me down all the way out here?" _

"_Hanako!" _Link yelped in shock, before regaining his calm_ "Well… not exactly. I was only told to find you in the Lanayru Province, and well, here I am." _He replied.

"_I see… you must have had a reason to track me down though." _

"_Actually, I did. I was told that you had, or had some info on, a black and orange stone I've been searching for." _He replied. The she-wolf paused.

"_I had the stone… before it was taken from me. I knew it was your's because I saw the fiends taking it from you. I grabbed it and ran. I got to Zora's Domain, before I was caught and the stone taken. I came to Castle Town, and here I am." _

Link's eyes widened. That got him… nowhere.

"What are we going to do now?" Ilia muttered. "That was our only lead."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk**

"_I…I'm sorry that this is all I have to offer." _Hanako lowered her head. Link walked over tothe door of the cell.

"_Ask Zelda if we can take her with us." _He told her. Ilia nodded before looking at Zelda.

"Excuse me, Princess." Zelda turned to Ilia. "Would we be able to take the wolf with us? She might be able to help us." Zelda nodded before tossing some keys in to Link.

"Use them on the shackle on her leg." Zelda told him. Link picked the keys up and nodded, before walking over to Hanako and starting to use his paws and muzzle to get the right key in the lock on the shackle and freeing her.

"_Come." _Link said to Hanako, leading her over to where he dug to get in, and used it to get off. Hanako followed him. Once on the other side she shook the dirt from her fur, before smiling to Link as much as a wolf could.

"_Thank you, Blue Eyed Beast, Hero of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm." _Hanako smiled. Link hesitated. _"I know, you want to know how I know. You shall find out in time." _Ilia was looking at Hanako confusedly as well as Link.

"_I trust you… for now." _Link growled before nodding to Zelda and starting to head out, followed by everyone else. Zelda looked over at Link as he paused to look back at the cell in memory. Zelda smiled.

"You can never forget the first time you meet someone, especially if they help you save Hyrule from the Evil King once and for all." She commented. Link looked back at her and nodded. Zelda smiled.

They continued on through the dungeon before they came back into the main part of the castle, at this point Link started thinking, what if Midna hadn't found him? What if he hadn't been the hero? What if he wandered as a spirit endlessly, seeing only the monsters and waiting for someone to get rid of them? What if he never left Ordon? He then remembered the incident that really led up to it.

When the monkey caused the kids to run off and he had to chase them down on Epona, Epona had gotten injured. The next day Ilia noticed and took Epona to the spring. Link tracked her down and talked to her and convinced her (with Colin's help) that he didn't injure the horse jumping fences. Then King Bulblin and Lord Bullbo attacked, knocking him out and taking Ilia and Colin, apparently taking the other kids as well. Then he gave chase and ended up in the Twilight, turning into a wolf. Nothing was the same after that.

"Spacy, we're back." Ilia's voice reached his ears. He shook his head and looked up at her, then at where they were. They were back in the throne room already. "Let's go." Ilia added before turning to Zelda. "Thank you; I am honoured to have your help." She said with a bow. Zelda bowed back.

"The honour is mine, helping the Hero is the least I could do." Zelda replied before her and Ilia rose. They nodded and Ilia, Link, Colin and Hanako left.

When they came back to the fountain outside the Castle, where it was visible that Hanako's fur was a night back, or a really dark blue. It was then that Ilia got the idea in her head that they should go somewhere where they're all well known, Telma's bar.

They went down the back alleys when Link suddenly stopped them.

"_Hanako, do you hear that?" _He asked her. She nodded. Thieves jumped down on top of them from the rooftops. All you could hear were Link and Hanako barking, Colin's sword going through the air, and the twangs of Ilia's slingshot.

The thieves must've gotten what they came for because they all left quickly. Link spun around as Ilia fell to the ground, rushing forwards to catch her. Colin fell to his knees and Hanako supported him as they made their ways to the bar.

Once at the door Link and Hanako started barking loudly, and Telma opened the door, gasping at the sight.

Link's bandages were now torn and looking like they were about to fall off. Ilia was bleeding, and Colin weak. Hanako was limping on her left foreleg.

"Rusl! Isn't this your boy?" Telma called to someone out of sight. Rusl rushed over from out of sight and picked up Colin.

"And Ilia too!" Rusl exclaimed. Shad, Ashei and Auru all rushed into sight. Telma picked up Ilia, taking a big weight off Link. He and Hanako whimpered and Telma reluctantly let them in.

"The missing Ordon children!" Shad exclaimed.

"But why are the wolves with them?" Ashei asked, tilting her head.

"The black and white wolf was attacked while in Ordon." Rusl started, leaving out the part where he attacked him. "Ilia took it into her care. The other wolf, I'm not sure where it came from." Rusl said before setting Colin down in a chair at the table. Telma had laid Ilia down on a table gently before turning back to Link and Hanako as Louise wandered over to Link.

"_I didn't think you'd return here." _Louise commented to Link. _"And where's the imp? Did she survive?" _

"_She made it, barely." _Link replied. _"She later returned to her homeland, and I haven't seen her since." _

"_I see…"_ Louise started walking off. Link wandered over to where Ilia was. She was stirring slightly, and weakly opened her eyes.

"L-Link-" She managed a pained gasp. Rusl, Ashei, Shad, Auru and Telma all looked over.

"Link?" Rusl asked. "Did you find him?" Ilia shook her head.

"H-he… he's here…"

"_Ilia, take it easy." _Link placed his head on the table. She smiled at him, before he nervously backed away and growled.

"E-everyone… g-get…d-down." Ilia gasped. Rusl heeded this warning and grabbed her and Colin while everyone ducted down behind the bar, Rusl peering out over as Link and Hanako growled at the door, fur on end and backs hunched.

Just then the wall was knocked down, and two, tall back figures walked in.

"_SHADOW BEINGS!" _Hanako shrieked, and her and Link stepped backwards a bit. Rusl growled under his breath. Ilia looked at the ceiling as Link jumped up onto the bar protectively. _"What are they doing here?!" _

"_Dunno…" _Link turned to Ilia. _"Tell everyone to get out." _He told her. She nodded.

"W-we have… to go." Ilia told Rusl, Telma and the others. Link nodded to her and Colin.

"_Once I kill these two, run. Epona shouldn't be far if you need her. Explain to her what happened. If I don't come back…" _Link paused. _"Take care, Ilia." _

"L-Link." Ilia looked up at him, but he leaped off the counter and latched onto one of the Shadow Beings, the other coming at him. Link bit the one he was on in quick succession as Hanako leaped at the other and started doing the same.

The two Shadow Beings fell to the ground and vanished.

"_Get out!" _Link barked at the group behind the counter. They took the hint and darted outside. Louise nodded as she followed them. Link nodded back. When they were gone Link turned to Hanako.

"_Where did they come from!?" _Hanako exclaimed. Link shrugged before his eyes widened.

"_Oh no… the castle!" _Link darted out and headed into Castle Town.

Panic was everywhere, and so were Shadow Beings. Link kept close to the shadows and Hanako followed closely.

They managed to get into the castle and into the throne room, where there were two more Shadow Beings. Link growled quietly.

"_I noticed something was fishy." _He growled. The Shadow Beings appeared to be leading themselves, approaching on Zelda, who was standing in front of the throne, sword in hand. Link darted out and jumped on one, Hanako leaping at the other. They killed them the same way they killed the last two, and then turned to Zelda.

"Go, those two were leading the group, so the others should fall apart." Zelda told them. Link and Hanako nodded and darted out of the castle.

Zelda was right, the Shadow Beings were retreating, Link and Hanako nodded in triumph.

"_We've got to catch up with the others." _Link told Hanako. She nodded and they started out of Castle Town.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Short chapter that really sucks... ya... couldn't think of anything more to type, forgive me.

Replies to anons:

Jilliechan: Midna has no clue of the happenings in the light world. Hanako is a wolf Link had met on his way to Kakariko, or was it on the way back… Oh well, you get the picture. More of her past is revealed in this chapter

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk. **

"_Link! Hanako!" _Epona trotted over. _"Rusl took the others this way." _She motioned for them to follow her, and she led them over to a clump of trees where 'The Group' was, Ilia laying weakly on the ground with Colin leaning up against a tree.

"_Ilia!" _Link quickly went over to her and lay beside her. She smiled at him weakly. _"Just rest, don't speak." _He added before turning to Hanako. _"Hanako!" _He walked over to her, out of Ilia's ear shot.

"_Yes Link?" _She looked over at him. _"If you're thinking what I think you are, you can forget about it. There's not a spring until Kakariko! There's no way we could all go and get her there safely!" _

"_I know…" _Link replied, watching the sun set in the distance. _"I just wish there was something we could do… Castle Town is in a panic, Ilia can barely speak, Colin is weak and tired…" _

"_And you're still a wolf." _Hanako added in. He looked at her strangely. _"Yes, I know. I once lived with the Twili, until one kicked me out. The irony… the banished banishing…" _

"…_Who was it that kicked you out?" _Link asked her.

"_No one important… not anymore, anyway." _

Link didn't push the subject, not wanting to be on Hanako's bad side.

"_Dusk… the only time our world crosses with their's." _She commented out of the blue, staring at the sun with Link.

"_Huh? Oh, yah… I just wish that the worlds could communicate…" _He replied.

"_They can." _

"_Huh? How?" _

"_Supposedly only the Twili's leader knows… and the Blue Eyed Beast of legend was to find out. Here I am with you, the Blue Eyed Beast, but you don't know…" _They were both silent after that. Link lost track of everything that happened then.

* * *

"When will it stop?" Midna ignored the whispers, looking up. _The Blue Eyed Beast was to find out… has he? _She pondered mentally, closing her eyes. /_It's about dusk in the Light World… Hanako…/_

_/Yes, Twilight Princess?/ _A voice replied in her head.

_/Leave now, let Link discover how to contact this world./ _She mentally ordered.

_/Yes, Princess./ _Hanako's voice trailed off. Midna waited in silence with her eyes closed, taking no notice of her surroundings.

* * *

Link's mind strayed to memories of his journey with Midna, before he started hearing voices.

_/When will it stop?/ _

_/She always ignores everything at this time… it's been like that ever since she started claiming she met the Blue Eyed Beast and sent Hanako to find him./ _

_/Oh did she now?/ _

Link started wondering where the voices were coming from, as there was no noise around him.

_/Link… you hear me?/ _Midna's voice rang in his head. Link's eyes widened.

_/M-Midna? Is that you!?/ _

_/Of course it is! Can't you recognize my voice when you hear it!?/ _

_/…Calm down. I'm just surprised to be able to talk to you./ _

_/Link, pay no attention to your surroundings and look to the sun at dusk, you will be able to talk to the Twilight Realm. Now, dusk is fading, you must go now./ _

_/Midna, wait!/ _He exclaimed, but she didn't reply and he returned to his surroundings. Hanako, Colin and 'The Group' were all looking at him strangely.

"_Don't look so shocked, Hanako." _Link growled, walking past her and heading over to Ilia and laying beside her.

"It's getting dark," Telma commented. Link nodded. "We should find some shelter soon." She added. Rusl nodded.

"Link, come on. I want to ask you something." Shad said as he and Rusl got up. Link nodded and they started walking away. Once out of sight of the others Shad finally spoke up again. "Ilia says you turned yourself into a wolf, is that true?" Link nodded.

"What about a stone that you're searching for?" Rusl asked. "Will it turn you back?" Link nodded again. "Ilia didn't run off to talk to Princess Zelda, did she?" Link shook his head. They walked on in silence as stars dotted the sky.

"Can Ilia _understand _you, Link?" Shad asked after awhile. Link nodded in reply.

They eventually found a bunch of rocks in the trees nearby, and built a shelter in the clump of trees just large enough to fit everyone in it. Link was the last to go inside before Rusl put a makeshift door made of branches and twigs in the opening. Link lay down by Ilia, who had, along with Colin, fallen asleep. He soon drifted off, thinking about the 'conversation' with Midna… if you could call it a conversation.

* * *

"LINK! LINK! LINK!" Link woke up to Colin shaking him violently. He sat up and looked the boy in the eyes. Colin's face was full of panic and worry. "Ilia's missing!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: This chapter sucks… oh well. Promise it'll get better from here on out, now that my writer's block is gone. THANK DIN IT'S FRIDAY!

Anon replies:

Jasmine: I'll just reply to all your reviews here…

Chapter 1: You should already know that

Chapter 2: Link says: 'THANK YOU!'

Chapter 3: Yes, I felt it stupid that she would have to ask Link yes and no questions during the whole thing. And why am I so obsessed with Coro's soup? Well… it killed me in the game… which sucked big time.

Chapter 4: Ya… it's really boring because I know it all too… I won't! And no one's annoying when they review!

Chapter 5: Yes they do! Glad you like it.

Chapter 6: I like cliff hangers! They make you wonder and read more. Here's the chapter.

That's all from me!

Thank you.

Enjoy!

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk. **

Link darted out of the shelter, spotting everyone nearby searching.

"Epona's gone too." Rusl commented. "You don't think she ran off, do you?"

"With those injuries, very doubtful." Telma replied before looking back to Link. "Oh hey Sweetie. I guess Colin already filled you in." She smiled with a wink. Link rolled his eyes and looked around for something of Ilia's to get her scent from.

He found her bag of pellets near the shelter and used it to get her scent. He told Hanako to do the same and the two wolves started leading the others on Ilia's scent trail.

They came to the field and Link led them to a tree, and started barking up it. Standing on one of the branches was Ilia, covered in mud and dirt. At her side was once again the sword she brought with them. _…That vanished for awhile… _Link thought.

"_Ilia!" _He barked up to her. No response. _"Ilia, answer me please." _She glanced down at him before looking away. _"ILIA ANSWER ME!" _He snarled. The girl jumped from the tree and landed a good couple metres away. She looked at him.

"I know where to find the stone, but someone waits for you…" Her voice was emotionless, causing everyone to step back in confusion. "Someone of an evil heart"

"…_And you would know this how?" _

"I just do."

Link had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"And you've met them before… they are responsible for the attack on Castle Town."

_Someone evil I've met before… Um… _Link would've gotten a big grin at one of his thoughts, but then shook it off. _"So they're evil… but I know them…" _

"Right."

_I wish she'd stop. _

"_Will you return with us?" _He asked her, tilting his head as she turned and walked up to him before nodding and acting like herself again.

"Of course!" She exclaimed.

"Now that sounds more like the Ilia from Ordon." Rusl commented.

"It does." Telma agreed with a nod. Ilia shrugged before turning back to Link.

"When will you be ready?" She asked Link.

"_As soon as you are." _Link replied with a nod. She smiled with a nod before he followed her back to the shelter, where she collected some of their supplies and got Colin. She nodded to Link before he howled Epona's Song again and the ginger mare galloped up to them. Ilia and Colin mounted just as 'The Group' returned.

"Ilia, where are you going?" Rusl asked. Ilia shrugged in reply before motioning for Link and Hanako to follow. She spurred Epona as Link and Hanako took off ahead, going past 'The Group' and into the field. "…Okay, don't answer. Colin's only my son…" He muttered.

"If we go to Lake Hylia, we can easily get to where your stone is hidden." Ilia shouted to Link, who barked and started towards Lake Hylia quickly, Epona and Hanako following suit.

Link slid to a stop at the bridge, and glanced around cautiously.

"What's wrong Link?" Ilia asked.

"_First time I used this bridge I almost went up in smoke. I had to jump into the lake in order to survive…" _He replied. She nodded. That would make someone weary of something. Link slowly walked across the bridge, followed by Epona, Ilia and Colin, followed by Hanako.

Once at the other side Link led them to the lake, and from there to Lanayru's Spring under Ilia's instruction. Link stopped before getting to the entrance, however, and Ilia an Colin dismounted, looking out at the lake.

"Hey Link," Colin started. "Are there any monsters in the lake?" Link shook his head. "Can we swim the rest of the way?" Link looked at Ilia.

"Oh course Colin!" Ilia exclaimed, taking the hint from Link. Hanako's eyes lit up and she instantly dashed forwards and dove under water with a big 'splash', getting everyone wet. Link shook his fur before jumping in after. Ilia got in, and Colin followed her.

Link swam to the entrance to the spring, climbing out of the water. Hanako was next, followed by Ilia, who then pulled Colin up. Link and Hanako shook the water from their fur getting Ilia and Colin wetter.

"Ey ey ey!" Ilia exclaimed, arms in front of her face to protect it from the flying water. "Stop!"

"_Sorry." _Link whimpered when he stopped. Ilia shrugged and the group of four walked into Lanayru's spring.

Once everyone was inside, Link let out the same note he played at Ordona's spring, and the golden serpentine spirit appeared in front of them. Ilia bowed before rising again.

"Ilia… Link… Colin…" Lanayru paused, and Hanako started to leave. "Do not leave, fourth of the legends." Hanako turned.

"_Wha?" _The wolf asked.

"You over look the slightest things, Hanako." Lanayru started.

"_But the fourth of the legends was the Child of the Flower!" _Hanako exclaimed.

"Do you not know your namesake?" Lanayru eyed the wolf. "Hanako means 'Flower Child', you are the fourth." Hanako had that 'I've got to let this sink in…' look on her face. "It is natural to be confused. Resite what you know of the legend of the five children of destiny… Colin, for this you shall be able to understand Hanako, but once she finishes, you will no longer have that ability." Hanako paused, before nodding. Colin nodded as well in understanding.

"_Five children shall arise to the challenge of removing the last of the Evil King's army to completely restore peace. The first child shall be the Blue Eyed Beast, Hero of the Twilight Realm. The second child shall be a life long friend of the Blue Eyed Beast possessing the ability to commune with the animals. The third shall be the youngest, one possessing great abilities as a swordsman through blood. The fourth shall be the Child of the Flower, a twili raised Hylia and Shadow Hylian-"_ She choked on those two words, 'Shadow Hylian'. _"No… I can't be…" _She darted outside.

"She cannot accept the truth… and she wonders why she's a wolf…" Lanayru commented. "Return once she is ready." The Serpentine Light Spirit then vanished.

Ilia, Colin and Link all went outside, finding Hanako lying near the water. Link could hear her quiet crying, something strange for a wolf.

"_Why didn't anyone tell me? No wonder Midna kept me close… she knew… they knew… I was not one of them… Being a Shadow Hylian is a disgrace to the Twili in one of the highest forms… and a Hylia at that! I can't be… Hylias have hearts with more light then Hylians…" _Hanako didn't react when Ilia kneeled by her and placed a hand on the wolf's side.

"Hanako, you must realize, in this realm, you are one of us. You have been given an honour everyone would kill to have! Twili, Hylian, Zora and Goron alike! You mustn't cry over a gift." Ilia comforted her.

"There are no such things as curses," Colin started, and everyone looked over at the boy, even Hanako. "Only gifts we cannot yet control."


	8. Chapter 8

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk. **

Silence lingered for a few moments after Colin's comment, before Hanako nodded and got up.

"_You know what kid?" _She started. _"You're right. Curses don't exist anymore; we just have to find uses for them. By Din's name, trust me; I shall not change that till the day I die." _She nodded.

"Then let's go! I personally would like to hear the rest of the legend." Ilia exclaimed. Hanako nodded and they all went back into the spring, where Lanayru reappeared, as if they had been waiting.

"Continue please…" Lanayru said to Hanako, who nodded.

"_The fourth shall be the Child of the Flower, a Twili raised Hylia and Shadow Hylian with no knowledge of their past, but with magic they have yet to find…?" _She glanced up at Lanayru, who nodded. _"The fifth is a Twili, a recently met friend of the Blue Eyed Beast who can control the Twilight in the Light world" _

_Why does everything revolve around me? _Link asked mentally, having a good idea who this 'fifth child' was.

"_As another legend states," _Hanako spoke up out of the blue. _"'The Blue Eyed Beast will discover how to talk to the other realm,' and with that he shall bring the five together once and for all." _Hanako finished.

In Ordon, Bo was flipping through some mail until he found a letter from Rusl. He quickly opened it and read it.

'_Mayor Bo, _

_I have found Ilia, Colin, Epona and the wolf. They are all alive and well, but will be unable to return right away. I shall bring them home as soon as possible. _

_Signed, _

_Rusl._

_P.S: Link has been found.' _

Bo looked at the letter confusedly. Ilia and Colin couldn't be returned right away? And Link was found? Then where was he, and why in the names of the Goddesses and Light Spirits didn't he turn up in Kakariko, or report that he was okay?! Bo sighed. Answers he had to wait for. He grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing a reply.

'_Rusl, _

_I am glad to hear that Ilia and Colin are safe and well, but I wonder, why can't they return right away? And what about Link? What happened to cause him not to turn up in Kakariko, or write saying that something had happened? I'd appreciate my questions answered ASAP. _

_Signed, _

_Bo.' _

He sealed it in an envelope and headed outside to give it to the postman before he left.

"Link… dusk will arrive soon… call the Twilight Princess to this world…" Lanayru then vanished.

The four of them then went out side as the sun started setting, and Link shut his eyes, ignoring everything around him and waiting for the clock to strike dusk.

Midna closed her eyes around the same time Link had, before hearing whispers, which she guessed were from the Light Realm.

_/Hanako, what's he doing?/ _

_/He's talking to the Twilight Realm./ _

_/She said he's talking to the Twilight Realm./ _

_/The other world that crosses with ours at dusk?/ _

_/"Ignore them, please."/ _Link's voicefinally rang.

_/"Shall do. What's up?"/ _She asked.

_/"You're needed in this realm."/ _

_/"Why?"/ _

_/"Another Twili legend is becoming truth, and you are part of it."/ _

_/"…there is a way…"/ _Midna paused. _/"But… it'll cause me to have to step down from the throne… I fear what would happen to my people under another ruler…"/ _

_/"Chose someone you trust more then any other Twili, or worse will happen, Midna."/ _

_/"...Where are you?"/ _

_/"Lake Hylia."/ _

_/"Alright, I'll meet you there, now go, dusk is nearly done."/ _The two broke contact, and Midna stood up before leaving the throne room, which was black, maroon and brown in colour. She started down a hall and entered a room of the same colours, which was like a lounge room.

"Meran." She looked at a lounge in the shadows, and a Twili got up from it and approached her, a cloak around his shoulders.

"Yes, my princess?" He asked with a bow. She bowed in reply.

"I… must step down. Another Twili legend is coming true. If I am correct, the Legend of the Five Children of Destiny." She replied. "I have chosen you to take the throne."

"Me, Princess?" Meran asked in confusion.

"You are the only one I can trust with the realm; you have been a life long friend, but… I must go to the Light Realm…"

"But Princess! You destroyed the Mirror of Twilight! The only other way is to-"

"I know, Meran." Midna cut him off. "But there is no choice. As dusk in the Light Realm, close your eyes and ignore everything around you, I shall talk to you." She then bowed again, and he did in return. "Goodbye." She added before leaving.

Link looked to Ilia, Colin and Hanako.

"_She'll meet us here."_ He told them. Hanako nodded.

"_She'll become a Light Being…" _Hanako commented. _"In order to get here. Such a sacrifice… no ordinary Twili would do…"_

"_Midna is no ordinary Twili." _Link replied.

"Let's check in for the night," Ilia interrupted. "Colin's getting tired." She indicated the boy leaning against her, struggling to keep his eyes open. Link and Hanako nodded.

"_Inside." _Link told them. They went back into Lanayru's spring and all laid down on the ground before they all drifted off to sleep.

Midna moaned and sat up, looking at her hands before punching the ground.

"I'm a stupid imp again!" She cursed, before noticing where she was. Just outside the entrance to Lanayru's spring. She could hear Epona's whinnying in the distance. She got a smirk and headed inside, finding Link, Ilia, Colin and Hanako sleeping. She landed on the ground and sat down, watching them. _If they don't wake up in a half hour, I'm waking them up, and they're not going to like it. _


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: It's Saturday! Um… ya. Did I mention it was Saturday? Oh, I just realised that my last chapter had 999 words in it, and had more hits then chapter 7 OO

Oh, quick question, did anyone else defeat Ganondorf in Twilight Princess with only a quarter of a heart? I found it weird that he kept missing me…

Anon replies:

Jasmine: Those evil people. And your opinion is your opinion. I shall not change that. I'll try to go easy on the cliff hangers. Link gets to be one in this though XD And this chapter.

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk. **

Link yelped and grabbed the edge of the cliff. Something had pushed him off, and his paws weren't going to help him for long.

"_Ilia! Hanako!" _He yelped for the only two who could understand him, during a worthless attempt to get up. _"Get up!" _

Ilia moaned and sat up, then noticed Link hanging onto the edge with that 'Oh snap' look on his face as he lost his grip. She dashed forwards and tried to grab his paw, missing terribly.

"Link!" She shouted down a split second before he smacked into an outcrop and then into the water below. "LINK!"

…_Oops. That wasn't supposed to go that way… _Midna though as she watched Link hit the water with a splash from the shadows. _I just hope I didn't just kill him. _She watched as Link appeared on the surface, unconscious. She ducked back behind the outcrop as Lanayru appeared and 'lifted' Link back onto the cliff. Ilia placed a hand on his head as he breathed heavily. Colin and Hanako only then woke up.

"Link!" Colin rushed over to him, and sat down beside him, while Hanako glanced up to the outcrop Midna was behind.

"_I'll be back." _Hanako told Ilia, who nodded. Hanako walked over to the wall and jumped over to a ledge, then to another, and another, like Link could with Midna's help. She came to a ledge near the drop off, and smirked, seeing Midna's Twilight markings glowing. She heard Midna cursing and felt like laughing. She then jumped back the ways she came and rejoined the others. _"The fifth is here." _

"Great." Ilia commented sarcastically as Midna came out from behind the outcrop and landed quite a ways away. Link stirred and raised his head, getting to his feet. "You okay?" Ilia asked him. He nodded and stretched.

"_I've been better, but I've had worse." _He replied before glancing over at Midna and motioning for her to come over. She floated over to them as he barked excitedly and smiled.

"Hello again." Midna smirked. Link barked and Midna rolled her eyes, patting Link on the head annoyingly. "You know I don't speak beast." Link growled in annoyance and Ilia laughed. Midna glanced over to Ilia, then to Colin. "I remember you two." She motioned to Colin. "Link rescued you from King Bulblin and Lord Bullbo."

"_He… he talks." _Link mocked, earning another laugh from Ilia. Too bad Midna didn't understand what he said, just giving him a blank stare. Midna then turned to Ilia.

"You lost your memory and Link had to escort you, Telma and a Zora through two plains filled with monsters to Kakariko. After you regained your memory you gave the Horse Call." She commented.

"_She used to hide in my shadow and watch everything." _Link told Ilia, who nodded in understanding. Ilia then decided, since Lanayru seemed to have left, to use this time to ask Link a question.

"Hey Link, Midna," She started. Midna looked at her in alarm at the fact that Ilia knew her name. Ilia noticed then added "Link told me a few days ago." Midna nodded. "What was the most annoying part of your journey?"

"_Can I call you... Doggie? Can you please kill twenty ghosts for me?" _Link mocked Jovani. Ilia stiffed some laughter, and waited for Midna's reply.

"What'd he say?" Midna asked.

"He mocked someone who wanted him to kill twenty ghosts." Ilia replied. Midna nodded. "Now, what do you think was the most annoying part?" Ilia asked again.

"Hm… I can't really decide…" Midna paused. "…Anything that had to do with Zant."

"_The entire thing had to do with Zant!" _Link exclaimed. Ilia smirked.

"I think that's her point, Link." Ilia commented. Link grumbled something and walked over to the ledge.

"_Either way, let's call Lanayru and continue." _Link commented, before howling the one long note again. Lanayru reappeared and Ilia once again bowed.

"Lanayru, may we pass?" Ilia asked as she rose.

"Yes… Five Children of Destiny, go through… inside you shall find the remains of the Evil King's minions spread out among the different levels… and an evil you will remember." Lanayru replied. A path appeared to their right, spiralling along the wall of the room to a door at the bottom. The five nodded and started down the stairs as Lanayru vanished again.

"Okay, this is boring." Midna went over to Link and sat on his back. "Just like old times?" She asked him. He nodded with a bark. Ilia smiled at Link as she opened the door, which was a pattern of red, blue and green with the Triforce on top, centre triangle black, and an upside down Triforce on bottom, centre triangle gold while the other three triangles were black. The five of them all entered a pitch black room, and Ilia spoke.

"Tlea su nee." She spoke, and the room lit up into a dimly lit, round room with clay walls. The floor was made of sandstone bricks, and there were stone slabs in the walls.

"Don't… move…" Colin said to everyone, who stopped and looked around. "Redeads." Link nodded and ran in front of each stone slab, which fell and a Redead stepped from each one. Before they got a chance to scream, Link used Midna to target several near him, while Hanako jumped from Redead to Redead, killing them. Colin slashed at some near him, and Ilia's hands were glowing with magic. The right one was glowing gold with Light Magic, the left one black with Shadow Magic. She swung her left hand and a black whip slashed many of the Redeads down, while she shot blasts of Light Magic with the right hand. Not a single one screamed before they were all dead on the ground.

Ilia's hands stopped glowing and Colin sheathed his sword. Midna looked to Ilia before to Hanako. Ilia was looking at her hands, which were each gloved now. The left one with a black glove, the right one a gold.

"_The Centre of Elements…" _Hanako muttered in awe.

"One should find their abilities every once in a while…" Midna commented before looking to a large door that was behind one of the stone slabs. It was a greyish door with writing ingraved on it.

"_Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up! If Ilia's the Centre of Elements, then what's with that incantation she spoke earlier?!" _Link asked.

"_It was her room to find her power. She'll be tested from here on out, and she shall speak incantations until someone else is to find their's, when they will speak." _Hanako told him. Link nodded and they all walked over to the door. _"Ilia, read it." _

"It's in a language that died out many years ago though!" Ilia exclaimed.

"_Speak in it then." _Ilia gulped.

"Okay…" She scanned through it. "Eew viha didie glon eetim oag." Ilia closed her eyes and both gloves changed to an orange colour. "We have died out a long time ago…"

"_Yes!" _Hanako exclaimed, jumping up onto her back legs and landing again.

"They had bad grammar…" Midna commented.

"_That's the Gerudos for ya." _Hanako replied. Ilia closed her eyes again.

"Eew viha didie glon eetim oag niwhe esh tilef su" Ilia spoke. Everyone but Ilia jumped when the door rumbled then vanished.

"What does that mean, Ilia?" Colin asked.

"We died out long ago; when she left us, if you want proper Hylian grammar." Ilia replied. Colin let out a laugh then they all proceeded into the next room.

The door reappeared behind them, and the stone slabs fell to reveal many Lizalfos. Ilia's face turned to one of a warrior as she went for the sword at her side. She unsheathed it and the end shot an orange coloured whip from it. She slashed the air again, and the Lizalfos in front of her all fell to the ground and died. Link yet out a battle howl and leaped at some more, biting them in quick succession, as he always had ever since they started their journey.

With the five of them all fighting together, the Lizalfos were down, and they walked up to a silver door, like the last. Ilia scanned the words, preparing to read it, until she realised what language it was in.

"It's in Ancient Hylian!"


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: This chapter has a little Ocarina of Time before Twilight Princess timeline stuff in it. It should all be explained, but if it's not, either review telling me, or drop me a PM. Ocarina of Times veterans should understand though.

Yay! Long chapter.

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk. **

"Everything we've been reading and saying…" Ilia shot a split second glare at Hanako.

"_I was wondering when you'd notice" _Hanako felt like laughing. _"Now, continue." _Ilia nodded.

"Esh see awas hite noe… noe foe opuwer… ifere… esh rceated hite erid arth." Ilia read the writing, before glancing to the others. "I'm thinking fire, anyone else?" They shook their heads. "Must be just me." She said as the door opened. "Colours can be deceiving." She said as they walked into the centre of the room, which was yet another round room and a ring of fire surrounded them.

"_Can we get to the puzzles?" _Hanako growled, before the flapping of Keese wings were heard. _"This'll be easy!" _

"_Not so fast… there's reason for this… the Keese will fly into the fire… and we'll be burned." _Link reminded her of the darker side. She growled at the thought. Suddenly about twenty Keese all flew into the fire, the bat-like creatures all catching fire. Link snarled. Midna made the circle around him to target many enemies at once, and Link dashed for several of them.

Ilia's gloves turned red, and the Keese around her started turning back into normal Keese and the ring of fire vanished.

"Guys! Attack the normal ones, I'll handle the rest." She shouted to the others, who did as told. Ilia's gloves started glowing red once all the Keese were once again normal. "BACK OFF!" She shouted, holding the palms of her hands at the Keese, aiming from a distance. Everyone bailed, except the Keese. A blast of fire shot from her hands, scorching the Keese who all turned to ashes.

"Told ya so." Ilia smirked as they headed over to another door, green this time. "Hm…" She started to read. "Olfow hitis ocilour, dan hite olst arice…" She paused. "Lost race?" The door vanished and the group continued into the room.

This room wasn't a circle, but seemed to go on forever. And there were trees everywhere. _Forest… _Ilia thought. She stepped on soft dirt, and then noticed that it was like a forest. She looked up, seeing something a size of a kid with a mask on.

"_I remember you." _Link growled.

"Same… tracking you down was annoying!" Midna exclaimed. The kid laughed then vanished.

"This has something to do with him… I think." Ilia commented.

"Better not!" Midna exclaimed. "That little snitch was hard enough attacking the first time!"

"I never said we had to fight him. He may have a connection with something here though." Ilia told her. Midna gave her a blank look before looking around.

"The door's in here somewhere, we've got to find it." Colin commented. Everyone nodded.

"But how? Who knows how big this room is." Midna commented. Ilia's gloves turned green as the Ordonian girl smirked.

"We follow the trees." She started walking off in what seemed to be a random direction. Link shrugged and followed her. Colin did the same. Hanako paused, glancing behind her.

"_I could've sworn that bush just moved…" _Hanako muttered before continuing.

Ilia led them to a clearing. Link let out a bark, loud and clear. The chattering of animals then reached the group's ears.

"_Th-th- the Blue Eyed Beast!" _

"_It's the descendant of Navi's Kokiri!" _

"_Navi's Kokiri?" _Link asked, raising an eyebrow. Ilia closed her eyes.

"The lost race. The Everchildren of the forest, the Kokiri. Not one's been seen for generations. One of the original Six Sages was a Kokiri." Ilia commented.

"_Saria… no one's seen her for a long time." _A bird chirped. _"She went into the forest to pray in her temple, but only her fairy came back. Her fairy died a week later. That's not good, because fairies don't die. Fairies don't stinkin' die!" _The bird went on saying that fairies don't die.

"_Ignore the bird, please." _A dull brown mouse skittered up to them _"It is true that the girl did vanish, and her fairy did return, but her fairy returned to the Great Deku Tree sadly. The fairy refused to come out from the branches at all. It never died" _It told the group. Ilia translated so Colin and Midna could understand it.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Colin asked. The mouse looked up at Link who repeated the question in animal.

"_Ah… Come with me." _The mouse started skittering away, keeping in eyesight before stopping. _"Oh! Call me Yara." _

"_Link." _Link replied as the group followed the mouse_. "And these are Midna, Ilia, Colin and Hanako." _He indicated the others in the order he said their names.

"_Nice to meetchas!" _Yara exclaimed with a chipper tone. Ilia nodded in reply and the group followed Yara through the thicker trees. She led them to a clearing with an old tree stump at the end. _"Saria… I have brought the Hero's descendant, as you wished." _A green haired, green eyed girl in green clothing came out from behind the trees near the stump, looking at Link and the others.

"Thank you, Yara." The girl spoke as the mouse pattered over to her. She held her hand out to the mouse, and it scampered up her arm, sitting on her shoulder. The girl stepped out of the shadows, and Link noticed that her green hair was messy and un-kept. Her clothes were dirt covered, and her brown leather shoes were worn. It was a wonder that there were no holes in them.

"Who are you?" Midna asked the girl. "And what's with the anti-tidiness?" The girl looked at Midna.

"I am Saria, the Sage of the Forest. You are?" The girl replied with matureness beyond what her looks said she should have.

"Midna. Former Princess of the Twilight realm."

"The dark world…" Saria muttered. "Former?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I had to give up the throne to be here." Midna spat. Saria glared at her before looking to Colin and Ilia.

"May I ask your names?"

"I'm Ilia, and this is Colin." Ilia indicated herself then Colin. Saria smiled before noticing Ilia's gloves.

"You are the Centre of Elements?" Ilia nodded. "I see… what have you found in your power so far?" Ilia paused.

"I can read languages from the different races, I can use both light and shadow magic in the form of energy, I can use Spirit magic in combination with my sword, and I can use Fire magic by taking fire and using it against my foes." Ilia replied.

"You're learning. You so far know the basics of four of the six elements. The only remaining ones are Forest, which you will learn here, and Water." Saria commented. "Once everyone has learned all the basics of their abilities, then the real temple will start."

"_Puzzles!" _Hanako jumped around. Saria smiled.

"Yes, puzzles. And monsters. Remember, you are here because you were chosen to fulfil a legend. You must defeat the rest of the Evil King's minions, to fully restore peace to Hyrule. At the end of your journey, you will find the item you search for."

"_The stone!" _Link exclaimed. Saria nodded and was about to speak when someone screamed. Ilia and Colin's eyes widened.

"Please excuse me." Saria vanished behind the trees.

"Um… okay," Ilia commented.

"What was that?" Midna asked. Ilia shrugged. "At least I'm not alone."

Saria came back a couple minutes later dragging a red haired kid by the ear. She forced him to sit on the tree stump.

"I don't see why half-kid liked you so much." He muttered.

"Oh, the last few generations changed your mind, have they, Mido?" Saria crossed her arms. When the boy had no reply she walked over to the five watching her strangely.

"Who is 'half-kid'?" Midna asked.

"The last Hero." Saria replied. "He left Hyrule to find something or someone… and never returned."

"How did the Kokiri end up here?" Ilia asked Saria, who looked away silently. "It's fine, sorry for asking."

"No… it's just hard to remember what happened… and I don't think you'd like having the knowledge." Saria replied.

"_The Hylians took over the forest… and build a town there. The town soon became its own province, breaking away from Hyrule's monarchy. There are only two areas that still have the Kokiri influence in them. The Sacred Grove and a very small section of the Faron Woods. After the Kokiri were forced out, the Light Spirits appeared." _Hanako told Ilia. Saria nodded sadly.

"The town… what's it called now?" Saria asked Hanako.

"…_Ordon." _Ilia and Colin gasped. Link jumped back.

"Ordon is in the location of the Kokiri forest?" Ilia asked. Saria nodded. The boy on the stump tried sneaking away, but Saria gripped his wrist tightly and shot a glare into his eyes. The boy sat back down on the stump and Saria rejoined them.

"Who exactly were the Kokiri?" Midna asked.

"We were a race of Everchildren, never to die, never to grow up. We lived in a forest protected by the Great Deku Tree. When a Kokiri is very young they get a fairy guide, who stays with them for life. One day a child was brought to us, he was too young to know anything, or remember what was going on. His mother was weak and near death. She asked the Great Deku Tree to watch over him. Her wish was granted as she died. The child grew up with us, everyone thought he was another Kokiri, all that is, but me and the Great Deku Tree." Saria paused, looking down. "Long story short, he left the forest around his tenth birthday, and became the Hero."

"…So you raised the hero…" Midna commented. Saria nodded before some bells started ringing.

"Go, you will find the enemies you shall face in the next room." Saria told them. They nodded and started wandering off. Once they were out of Saria's ear shot Ilia started muttering

"If it's Ordon's fault that the Kokiris were forced to leave the forest… then can Ordon correct their mistakes?"


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Oh my Din! I'm so sorry. My internet provider lost power. Please forgive my absence.

Oh, it also donned on me during Japanese class, that Hanako is not pronounced like Hannah and Kot, it's pronounced 'Hah-nah-koe'. It's a common name for Japanese girls. It means 'Flower Child', as earlier stated by Lanayru.

Replies:

Jasmine: No, it's not. Poor Link. I had to torcher (Ya… that's spelt wrong. Spell check is messed up) someone… I haven't in FOREVER. My roleplay characters are thankful for that… evil grin

The language Ilia's been reading is something I made up off the top of my head.

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk. **

No one spoke, pondering Ilia's question.

"The Kokiri lived in the forest protected by the Great Deku Tree… what happened to the tree?" Midna asked. Link shrugged as Ilia looked down.

The group walked on in silence until they came to a green door. Ilia nodded to the others before the door opened and they headed inside, but the room wasn't what they expected.

The room was a room with various plants, forest animals, and etcetera. Ilia wasn't fazed, holding the palm of her hand towards a plant, which grew and it's branches merged with the ones of other plants to form a wall in front of everyone else as she walked away.

"Stay back. This is my fight." She told them. Link was jumping at and attacking the wall, not wanting to let her fight alone.

"_ILIA! We five are one! You cannot go alone!" _He barked at her. She gave him the cold shoulder and continued into the centre of the room. Link stood there, looking through the branches in shock. _"Ilia no…" _

Ilia ignored Link's whimpering and banging on the wall, reaching the centre of the room.

"Paeara!" She shouted. A black creature that appeared to be a cross of a spider and a Shadow Being materialized in front of her. Its head was one of a Shadow Being's, but it had the body and eight legs of a spider. It had Twili markings all over itself. It had one large eye in the centre of its head, though, giving it a Gohma like appearance.

"…It's been cursed! It was originally a Twili!" Midna exclaimed, spotting the markings.

"I'll remove the curse and let them live." Ilia assured. "Link's told me of many times that he's found friends that were cursed and defeated them without killing them." Link growled in defeat.

The glove on Ilia's right hand turned gold, while the one on her left hand turned blue. She grabbed her sword in her right hand, and the blade turned gold and shone, despite a lack of good lighting. Ilia shot a blast of water from her left hand before darting forwards and jumping into the air, slashing the sword at the cursed Twili as she came down.

"…_Shama…" _Hanako muttered. Link and Midna looked over at her.

"The creature's name." Colin told them, coming out of his stone cold silence. "What its name was before though…"

"Who knows…" Midna said as she turned to watch the fight through the branches.

Ilia left a large gash on Shama's face. The creature screeched in pain and took a few steps back as Ilia landed on the ground. Ilia charged, sword in front of her. Shama leaped out of the way, and Ilia skid to a stop. She turned and dashed at it, glove turning orange. She slashed at the air, and the orange whip shot out from the tip of the blade, hitting Shama's leg. Shama's from legs formed hands, and the cursed Twili leaped out at Ilia, pinning her to the ground with one. Ilia's sword went flying across the room, lodging into the ground as it lost the gold shine. Link yelped as the branches retreated, clearing the way for Link and the others to attack. Colin grabbed his sword and Hanako bared her teeth while Link leaped at Shama, landing and biting into the leg that was pinning Ilia down. Midna floated away from Link and used her hand or hair thing to start pulling the struggling Ilia out from under.

Once Ilia was out of the creature's grasp, Midna returned to Link as he attacked Shama recklessly. She wanted to tell him to calm down and focus-or maybe something more like "CALM DOWN YOU STUPID WOLF"- but kept her mouth shut. Hanako was circling Shama, looking for a weakness while Colin had grabbed Ilia's slingshot and was shooting at the monster. It hit Shama in the centre of its eye, and the cursed Twili shrieked and backed up.

"_Should've seen that coming." _Hanako muttered. _"That would hurt, getting hit in the eye with a seed." _She added. Link nodded in agreement before trying to figure out how to attack the eye. Midna smirked at Link's forgetfulness.

"Am I not here?" She teased. Link let out a bark, and Midna helped him to leap at the creature's eye, but it closed its eye just in time. Link bounced off harmlessly, landing on his feet, or rather, paws. He let out a growl before Hanako came over and growled something to him which he didn't catch. She growled it again, and this time he heard it clearly.

"_This thing's messing with Ilia's powers, she's growing faint. I'll distract it while you jump at the eye and Colin will help how he can. Don't. Screw. Up." _

"_Okay." _Link barked in reply. Hanako let out an angry growl then started walking around Shama with a very mad expression on her face. _"What got into her suddenly?" _

When Hanako had Shama's full attention, Link leaped at the eye, hitting dead centre. Shama jumped back, shrieking. Link went to go after it, but couldn't move, rooted to the spot. He howled angrily, seeing that Hanako and Colin were in the same condition. He tried pulling away from the force, but with no avail. Something hit him in the back of the head and darkness clouded his vision as he tasted blood. He collapsed as darkness overtook him.

_Link watched, unseen as a young man, about his age, wearing the green tunic and hat darted past, unnoticed. Link tried to get the man's attention, but he didn't seem to notice as he rushed to the aid of a green haired girl, Saria. _

"_LINK! Behind you!" Saria shouted. Link looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing. The sounds of wolves rang out as a pack, led by a wolfo, attacked the man. _

"_RUN SARIA!" The man shouted, and Saria hesitantly ran backwards before forcing herself to look away and darted into the nearby forests…_


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes: I'm back in the flow of the internet after my absence, so expect my normal 'chapter every one or two days' routine. Plus, it's Friday, so maybe expect a few extras. Oh, I also said to a few people that the vision wouldn't show up again for awhile... forget that. It may show up in this chapter, or the next. Only I know that until someone reads this. I really got into this chapter after Link left Hanako and the others.

Replies:

Jasmine: It's a vision kind of thing. And yes, Hanako has some '_awesome_' advice.

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk. **

"ke…" He blinked. "Lin…" Again. "WAKE UP!" He yelped as he jumped to his feet. Midna was hovering over him. "You okay?"

"You were unconscious for quite awhile." Colin commented from where he was sitting across the room.

"_What happened? What about Shama?" _Link looked to Hanako, who had just walked over from where she was beside Colin.

"_We took care of it. You were hit pretty hard by a rock that was thrown up in the fight."_ Hanako told him. He lay back down, relieved. He wondered about the dream he just had, but decided to think about it later.

"_And Ilia?" _

"_She's doing okay." _

"_Good, where is she?" _He asked. Hanako motioned to where Colin was, and Link got up silently and walked over. He sat beside Colin, and looked at Ilia.

She was unconscious, but the sight nearly made Link jump. Her face was covered in bruises, gashes and blood. Her entire body was injured, from bruises to gashes. Her entire left arm was bandaged up, and parts of her right arm were as well. Her legs were bandaged at places as well, and it seemed like Colin was just about to bandage some of the wounds on her head. Link growled.

"_She'll die if she stays here! Someone's got to take her out of the temple." _He turned to Hanako. _"I'm leaving as soon as Colin's done." _

"_But Link!"_ Hanako yelped, jumping forward slightly. _"You don't know the way back!" _

"_I'll learn." _He growled _"Think, you can't have four Five Children of Destiny!" _

"…_Fine. But wait until Colin's done. You only just woke up. You can't have three either." _Hanako replied, before wandering over to where Midna was.

"Done." Colin walked back over to them five minutes later. Link glanced over at Hanako with a growl, heading over to Ilia. He managed to pick her up and get her onto his back. He then dashed off with a bark, heading through the door and back into the forested room.

He followed the scent trail the group left backwards to find his way through the forest. He paused when he came to where they met Saria. _You're a lot older then you look, Saria. The question is, how old? _He then continued on through the trees, through every room they fought in, and made it out the door and back to the spring. The stairs appeared again. Panting heavily, he started up as quick as his legs, sore from exhaustion, would allow him.

* * *

Rusl looked into the entrance to Lanayru's spring, kneeling. One hand was next to a wolf track. 

"They definitely came this way, and haven't left the spring." He commented to The Group, who were watching him from the water's edge.

"But why spend this much time in the spring." Telma shook her head. "Madness."

"Maybe they haven't noticed the week pass." Shad commented. Everyone looked to him. "There's a legend with unknown origin, mentioning a timeless temple in one of the springs. Time passes slower inside. For all we know, they could've found the temple, and only a day has passed for them." Rusl nodded before the group entered the spring.

Everyone stopped when they spotted Link collapsed near the edge of the cliff, Ilia lying unconscious nearby. Link's breaths were strained, as if he was being slightly suffocated. Rusl rushed over to them, first checking Ilia's pulse, then turned to Link, placing a hand on the Blue Eyed Beast's side.

"Link, calm down." Said Shad as he walked over. "He's starting to hyperventilate, it's a wonder he hasn't fainted already."

"Ya, but he sure is darn close." Rusl muttered as he picked up Ilia's limp body. "Grab him and I'll see if we have anything in our bags to help them." He said to Shad before starting outside. Shad picked up Link gently and the rest of The Group followed Rusl outside.

Rusl laid Ilia down on some blankets that had been spread out on the ground while Shad carefully sat Link down nearby as darkness once again took over Link.

_The man wearing the green tunic, who Link assumed to be the last hero, unsheathed a sword from a sheath on his back. Link gasped at the all too familiar shining blade, the Master Sword. The Hero slashed at the wolfo, but a wolf circled him and jumped, biting into his shoulder. Link resisted the urge to rush in to help, but he knew it would do no good. The Wolfo bit into the side of the Hero's neck, and he fell to his knees as the wolfo backed up, the other wolves returning to it. The Hero looked at the Wolfo and spoke five words, five simple words, in a hoarse voice, eyes glaring into the creature's in anger. _

"_Curse Ganondorf… Curse your race…"He collapsed face first and then muttered. "Don't… ever… touch… Raven…" He gasped, then fell still as his body stiffened. The Wolfo and the wolves howled in triumph, before darting back into the trees. _

Link moaned, aware of eyes instantly looking over at him. He looked up weakly without getting up, spotting the group. _Thank the Goddesses…_ He would've smiled. They were found by someone, and even better, The Group. He weakly got to his feet and walked over to Ilia, relieved to see the girl's eyes meeting his.

"Th-thank you." She whispered.

"_Just rest, Ilia. You deserve it. Trying to take on Shama single handily was not the smartest," _He nudged her shoulder. _"But one of the bravest things I've seen you do." _She smiled and weakly raised a hand, placing it on his forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I'm honoured." She allowed her hand drop back to her side as Link laid down beside her.

"Hey Link, you were in where ever you were in for less then a week right?" Shad asked. Link nodded. "It's true then…" He turned away and walked to the water's edge.

"We're all part of the legend,

All part of the prophecies," Everyone looked to Ilia as she sang softly. "Spoked and read,

We're all from the same life

Finding our way in our part,

Part of the legend,

Part of the prophecies

Spoken and read." Her eyes closed weakly. "Our ancestors before us

Followed the tales

Dead by the wolfo,

Bit by the fangs.

Two Shadow Hylians rush to his aid,

But neither succeeds.

The sages weap,

A Princess vanishes

The Shadow Folk are banished

Treachery and fowl play.

When will it end,

When will they finish it,

We pray, night and day,

But no one answers

Howls call on…" The tempo slowed.

"Again the Legend

Repeats itself…" Back to normal

"Part of the legend,

Part of the prophecies,

Spoken and read.

We're all from the same life

Finding our way in our part,

Part of the legend,

Part of the prophecies…" It slowed one last time

"Spoken and read." (Part of the legend by me)

Link looked up, remembering the vision he had in his dreams. _Dead by the wolfo, bit by the fangs…_ That verse rang on in his head. He glanced to The Group, who shrugged or shook their heads. He sighed as much as a wolf could, lie beside Ilia and closed his eyes, although keeping himself awake.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes: Hi! 

Replies: 

Jasmine: No, I only reply to anon. reviews on the chapter page. You were the only anon. reviewer :)

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk. **

Link stood at the water's edge the next morning, Ilia standing beside him, sword at her hip. The Group had given her a red potion the night before, and they got a good night's sleep afterwards, renewing their energy. They watched the oranges, purples, blues and pinks of the morning dawn as the sun started to rise. Shad walked over to them. 

"If I may, could I perhaps see the entrance to where ever it is you went to?" He asked them. Link nodded. 

"Watch, but I wouldn't suggest entering." Ilia told him. He nodded and the three headed into the spring. One inside, Link and Ilia walked over to the staircase, which had reappeared for them. Shad's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets as Link and Ilia started down. The two re-entered the temple, and Shad walked away. 

Ilia's song was still ringing in Link's ears as they wandered on through the temple, Link leading Ilia through areas. When they came to the place they met Saria he stopped. 

"_Ilia," _He started. _"You had the vision too. Your song, one verse gave it away, 'dead by the wolfo, bit by the fangs'." _

"Yes," Ilia stopped a few paces away. "Hanako saw the complete one first, then me, and you have yet to see the end. I won't give any more hints to how it ends." She continued on, and Link followed disappointedly. 

When they rejoined the others, everyone shot up to join them, but Hanako was cut short by a black bladed dagger with golden writing engraved on the blade. A black haired girl, about thirteenish with black hair, blood shade red eyes wearing a black shirt and black pants stepped from the shadows. 

"You nearly cost us our life, Hanako!" The girl hissed. Everyone looked at the girl, who was glaring into Hanako's eyes. "Masaru hunted me down and held me at knife point for months! And all I find out is that you've been sent into exile with the remains of the Sheikha!" 

"_Wh-who?" _Hanako paused. _"Arty!" _

"So… you don't remember." The girl hissed, grabbing another black bladed dagger with gold writing engraved on it from a sheath on her belt. "You don't remember how we nearly died hunting down a pack of wolfo, fought side-by-side with armies of rebel Lizalfos," Her eyes glowed bright red with rage and everyone started backing up. "You don't remember how we escaped the grasp of the Shadow Master. I'm ashamed that my Shadow Version is a forgetful wolf." She turned, about to walk off. 

"_You come here, insult me, and expect me to let you walk off!" _Hanako growled, teeth bared. Arty turned her head to look at Hanako, before shaking her head. 

"We've suffered the same losses, Hanako. I lost my twin, you lost your's. You've lost your cousin's trust, as I have lost mine. We are both exiles. Hard to believe we're opposites, isn't it?" She smiled. "Shya, I miss the days before all of this. Sometimes I wish I never left home," Arty punched a wall, before leaning her head against it. "I wish I wasn't hunted day and night by Shadow Hylians." 

"_Until the day that either we are the last, or we die, you know very well it won't end, Arty." _Hanako commented. Arty nodded, before turning to face the group. 

"I know, but I know very well the legends, I will lead the group as far as I can. I have already seen Saria. But note, once we see the other five sages, it will be time for me to part. I wish only for the sages to know of my return, but then I will vanish." Arty nodded, before looking at Link. "Plus, I have a vow to renew." She looked at Hanako. "Do you remember your magic?" Hanako shook her head. "Then you will remember in the temple, and we'll be one again. Two sides of the same coin." 

"_One cannot live without the other." _Hanako smirked. _"Don't mess with the best," _

"Cause the best don't mess." Arty laughed, then smirked. "Don't fool with the cool." Hanako gave her a puzzled look, causing Arty to laugh again. "Weaster reasr yona sera geriana!" She shouted, and a door in the wall opened. She smiled as the group walked through, coming into a room with a lake and rivers flowing into it. Arty paused the group. "Don't DARE tell the Zora you'll meet in here about Link. Don't even say the name. Alright?" Everyone nodded and they continued.

They found a Zora who appeared to be about Link's age, who turned and faced them with a gasp. 

"An-" Arty cut of the Zora

"Easy Ruto, I'm alive, yes." Arty smiled. "No Hylia is kept down for long, not even a Shadow Hylia. I'm sorry for my absence, but I was forced to go into hiding because of the bounty placed on my head by the Shadow Hylians." 

"I'm just glad to see you're alive! You were, _are_ one of the Six Sages best informants of various evils. And we both know why too…" Ruto said the last part with distaste. Arty nodded. 

"All something that shouldn't have happened…" Arty murmured. 

"Enough of that though, what are you doing here in the first place!" 

"I heard that the sages were here. I've already talked to Saria." Ruto paused, then motioned to the other five. 

"Who are these?" Arty paused. 

"Friends." She lied, but she wasn't about to tell Ruto who the group was, knowing the Zora Princess well. Ruto looked over the group before shooting a questioning look at Arty. 

"Heana aran yasa hansai?" Ruto motioned to Link. Arty's face paled and she gulped as Ruto let out an excited squeal. 

"Link… run" Arty muttered. Hanako gave him a warning nod, and he backed up before darting into the trees. Ilia and Colin stiffed some laughs while Midna had that 'what the heck?' look on her face. Arty grabbed Ilia and Colin's sleeves and dragged then off. Hanako and Midna followed in confusion. 

"Note to self:" Arty started once they were well away from where Ruto was. "Avoid Ruto if possible." Ilia stiffed a laugh before Link rejoined from behind a tree.

"_I second that." _Link muttered, causing Ilia to let out a couple of laughs. 

They continued on until they came to another door. Arty said some gibberish that even Ilia didn't recognize, and the door vanished, and they continued on into a room with sandstone walls, hieroglyphics and paintings all across them. Arty hissed something, and waited, still as a stone. 

"Where are you…" She muttered, before the hissing of a Lizalfos rang out, echoing through out the room. Link growled while Ilia and Colin went to their swords. Midna raised an eyebrow (don't ask), noticing that Hanako wasn't responding to the hissing. A Lizalfos stepped out from the shadows, and Link crouched down. Ilia paused, noticing a black Triforce on its forearm. She looked at Arty, before back at the humanoid Lizard. Arty took a step forwards with a hiss. "Where have you been?" 

"M-master-" The Lizalfos backed up against the wall. Arty gave it a warning glare, and it bowed. "I was…" It paused, apparently having a hard time getting its tongue around Hylian words. "Hiding. Rumor spread that you were captured or killed, so I waited until I heard more." 

"Liz…" Arty's face lightened up, and she smiled. "I understand your worry, just, don't, do, it, again." 

"Yes Master." 

"_Master?" _Link raised an eyebrow, voicing eveyone's question. 

"Sorry!" Arty apologized. "This is Liz, the leader of the rebel Lizalfos." The Lizalfos bowed. "A while back, I gathered a group of Lizalfos that were tired of being ruled over by Ganon, and this is who was chosen to lead." 

"…_I don't trust it. Too many of it's kind have tried killing me." _


	14. Chapter 14

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk. **

Ilia looked over at Link, before looking back at Liz with an annoyed hiss. Arty shot a glare at her before muttering something, causing a door on the other side of the room to open. She led them through it; the five reluctantly followed her into a pitch black room. Link could hear waterflowing, like a waterfall, but quieter. 

"Light up the Chamber of the Sages, by the power of the Ancient Six Sages!" Arty shouted, and it dimly lit up. 

They were standing on a Triforce platform over a levitating platform covered in water. There were six circular platforms around the edge of the larger one, each a different colour; Yellow, green, red, blue, purple, and orange. In between each circular platform was a waterfall, falling quietly from the unseen above. Link walked to the edge of the platform, and peered into the water, seeing the reflection of his Hylian form, only more serious and a bit meaner. 

_Don't become what I did._ A voice, _my_ voice, rang in his head, a warning. _It became the end of me. Don't become what the reflection shows. _Link looked up and howled mournfully. Hanako joined in. Arty pulled a small, black instrument from her bag, a red Triforce on it. It had six holes in it, three on one side, and three on the other. She played in tune with the two wolves, the song they played ended up becoming the Song of Time. (Look it up if you don't know it). When they finished, An aged robed man appeared on the yellow platform, Saria on the green, a Goron with spikes down his back on the red, Ruto on blue (Link had a few complaints about that), A woman ninja on purple, and a dark skinned woman in dessert garb on orange. 

"Ancient Sages," Arty fell to one knee. "I have returned." 

"Arty!" The Ninja exclaimed, partly from shock. 

"You're alive!" The dessert woman shouted. 

"Good to see ya back!" the Goron smirked, or at least, Link thought he did. The robed man simply nodded. 

"Your return is well welcomed, Anna." He calmly stated. 

"_Anna?" _Link raised an eyebrow. 

"Anna!" Midna voiced his question, as if she knew what she said. "You- Hanako-" There was a long pause in her words. "Wow…" Arty smirked as she rose again. 

"Yes, Twilight Princess, I am Anna, or Runie. Either or. Call me what you wish." Arty turned and walked to the edge of the platform across from the ninja. "Impa, last I was in the castle, Link and Hanako had stopped a second attack from Shadow Beings getting to the princess, so as far as I know, she's fine." A wave of relief swept over the ninja's face. 

"Thank the Goddesses." Impa muttered as Arty walked so she was across from the dessert-garbed woman. 

"Nabooru…" Arty paused, as if not wanting to continue. The woman got that 'I'm ready' look on her face. "…The Gerudos are gone… dead. You are no different from Impa now, only no one with any trace of ancestry from the Gerudos." Nabooru's face paled, and became grave. Arty got that 'I warned you' look on her face before walking to the centre of the Triforce platform. 

"Everything else in Hyrule has no change. Link here," She motioned to Link, and everyone's faces became one of remembrance. "Made sure of that. Ganondorf is gone for good, and won't torment Hyrule." You could tell that a couple of the sages felt like cheering (Saria and Ruto were the most obvious), but restrained themselves. "Unless…" 

"He is either reborn, or returns from the dead." Impa said bluntly. Arty nodded. 

"Exactly." 

"That could pose a problem… Arty, any ties to Din of your's that could prevent that?" Nabooru asked. Arty shook her head. 

"Life lies in Farore, the earth lies in Din, while law lies in Nayru." Arty said simply. 

"And Alana and Aria are dead…" the robed man commented. 

"Unfortunately yes, Rauru." Arty said with a tint of sadness. 

After awhile of discussion between the seven, Link, Ilia, Colin, Hanako and Midna asking questions occasionally (Ilia speaking for Link), bells started chiming. 

"It is time for the five to leave. Arty, Liz, you will stay here. Link," Rauru paused in memory. "Ilia, Colin, Hanako, Midna, you will be teleported out. The psychic shall find their powers next. Listen for the hero's voice." Then the five of them faded from sight. 

They reappeared in a round room with marble walls, which had many different precious stones in them, along with gold and silver imbedded in parts of the wall. 

_BEHIND YOU! _I shouted in Link's head, and he turned, then barked. Everyone looked in the same direction he was just as a shadowy black dragon shot towards them.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Author's notes: Anyone know who Arty is now? She was in Dimension Travellers, before I deleted it. Anyone I role play with should know her. Sorry for the short chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's notes: 

Replies: 

Jasmine: AnnaArty, Alana and Aria are people.

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk. **

Hanako jumped in front of them, howling as Shadow Magic shot at the dragon from the shadows. The dragon dodged and shot what appeared to be black fire at her, but she seemed to predict its move and was two steps ahead of it. She leaped at its head, jumped and landed a ways away. Link then noticed that she wasn't attempting to hurt its head at all. He tried to see why, just then noticing a black helmet on its head. 

"_Oh…" _Link muttered. Hanako smirked as much as a wolf could. 

"_Link, arch your back and don't move!" _Hanako barked at him as she dashed towards. He did as she said, the dragon spiralling boredly above. Hanako jumped, landed on Link's back, then jumped off, landing on the dragon's back, and bit in. Ilia took the moment to reach for her sword, right glove turning orange, left turning gold. She slashed the air, hitting the dragon with the orange whip as it squirmed in an attempt to get Hanako off. It screeched and went into a nose dive at the floor. Hanako jumped off its back a split second before it hit the ground. 

The dragon vanished into a puff of black smoke. A 'portal' appeared in the centre of the room, and Hanako led them into it confidently. 

They reappeared in long room, at the end a black and gold light shone. Link shook his head. _What's up with this? _He thought as his colour vision returned (remember, wolves are **colourblind**). _I can see normally. Well… no complaints I guess. _Hanako led them further down, then barked as arrows shot down at them. They all dashed forwards, unable to see where the arrows were coming from. They all crashed into a barrier, falling one on top of the other. 

"_GET OFF OF ME!" _Hanako howled from the bottom of the pile. Link snapped at her as Ilia and Colin got up. He then got off of Hanako and glanced around for Midna, seeing her on the verge of bursting out laughing a few feet away. Link growled and she rolled her eyes. 

"Oh look at the big back wolf." She teased. Link snapped, and she finally got the message, crossing her arms and saying "You can't have four of the five." 

"_The barrier won't open until night falls outside… which is about… fourteen hours for us." _Hanako growled. Ilia relayed what she said to Midna and Colin while Link growled in distaste. 

"We have nothing better to do then rest…" Ilia muttered. "Hanako and I took care of the archers… so we should be safe." 

"Someone should still keep watch, just in case." Colin commented. Ilia nodded. 

"_I'll take first watch." _Hanako volunteered. Ilia nodded. 

"Fine. Hanako will have first watch, and will wake me in a few hours." Ilia decided. Hanako walked a few feet away and sat down as Ilia and Colin lay down. Link lay his head on the ground and fell asleep. 

_Link watched helplessly Wolfo and pack ran off. The Hero had mentioned Raven… just who was Raven? Link had no time to decide before two girls, one he recognized as Arty, and the other had black hair, which had an ever slight blue tint to it with red eyes, wearing similar clothes to Arty, a black shirt and black pants. Arty rushed to the Hero's side, rolling him onto his back before placing a hand on his forehead. _

"_Deen,_ _Neeroo Fooroeroo," Arty started (Note: That last part was put how it would be pronounced. The names are actually spelt Din, Neru, and Furoru. You can guess who they are now (: ), voice quavering. "Gimara hiran lira…" Her hand glowed for a moment, before she looked to the other girl. "Hanako! It's not working!" _

"_What do ya mean?" The girl rushed over, and examined the Hero. "You're right…" _

"_Zel's gunna be heartbroken… her and Link have been childhood friends for what… nine plus years now?" Arty looked at the girl, before walking over to the trees and grabbing a brown coloured cloak. She walked back and laid the cloak over his dead corpse. "The Hero of Time in two worlds is dead…" She muttered as she picked up his body. "Hanako, tell the Sages. They may not trust you, but it's better then sending Alec." _

"_Ya…" The other girl let out a sad laugh as the two stood up. "I'll meet ya back at the castle?" _

"_Yep." Arty then walked off. The image vanished, reappearing with Arty dismounting a black horse outside Castle Town, carrying the Hero's body. She sadly walked through Castle Town, which looked older and less populated from what it was now, until she came to a gate with a guard at it. "My name is Anna Twilight. I am the messenger of the Six Sages, good friend to Princess Zelda and Hero Link. I have an urgent message for the Princess from the heart of the Lost Woods." She spoke. The guard nodded and opened the gate. _

_She walked along a dirt path to the Castle, entering through double doors into a large throne room, with a Princess seated in the throne, Impa at her side. Arty walked up to a red carpet in front of the throne, which was crafted by Hyrule's finest craftsman elegantly, and fell to one knee. _

"_Princess," She laid the Hero's body in front of her. "I bring sad news with me…" _

"_A death, apparently." The Princess hissed annoyedly. "Arty, why trouble me with deaths?" _

"_Because…" Arty paused. "It is no…" She nearly choked on her own words. "Ordinary death." She pulled the cloak back from the Hero's face. Princess Zelda gasped, shooting to her feet. Impa's usually emotionless face turned to one of shock. Zelda's eyes started to water, and she turned away. _

"_I'll… take his body elsewhere." Impa said slowly, voice full of shock. _

"_Tell the guards I wish for no more visitors today" Zelda told Impa, who nodded, picked up the Hero's body, and left after covering his face back up. _

"_Princess, I'm sorry." Arty rose. _

"…_Tell me, Aqua, what happened?" Zelda looked to Arty. _

"_Him and Saria were investigating reports from various Kokiri about wolf and wolfo sightings in the area. They split up and Saria was attacked. Link barely made it in time. A Wolfo, larger then average," She paused, "A LOT larger then average, attacked, followed by a large pack of wolves… including…" _

"_Atverin. He finally betrayed you." Zelda hissed. _

"_Yes. We both know how strong Atverin is in the shadows… long story short, with the help of the wolf pack, mainly Atverin, the Wolfo killed Link. Hanako and I rushed to his aid, but we were too late. By the time we got to him he was dead… unable to revive by my power." Arty looked at Zelda, who had tears streaming down her face. "Zelda," the Princess looked at her. "Link… has a son." Zelda's ear twitched. "A child about the age of your daughter. A young boy who goes between the care of the Kokiri and myself. A boy by the name of Raven." _

"_So the Hero's line lives on…" Zelda peered into the distance. _

"_Also," Zelda looked to Arty as the girl spoke. "I know who Link's mother is." _

"WAKE UP!" Link was shook awake by Ilia, unable to see the rest of the vision. "It's your watch now." 

"_Sorry, I was lost in dreams." _Link apologized before taking his watch as Ilia lay down. 

"Fine. It's Midna's watch next." Ilia told him before falling asleep. 

_Oh, am I going to have a fun time waking her up. _Link thought with a smirk. 


	16. Chapter 16

Author's notes: I'm sad now... you'll know why at the end.

**A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk. **

The barrier vanished before Link's watch was over. He disappointedly woke the others with a loud howl. When they were all awake, they continued on, as the light got closer, they started running, Link in the lead. He barked excitedly as they got close enough to see that in the middle of the light was the stone that turned him into a wolf. He jumped into the air, grabbing the stone in his mouth as an arrow shot into his back. He yelped as he crashed to the ground and the light vanished. He became a black shadow, with the arrow still in his back. 

"_The arrow!" _Hanako exclaimed _"It's keeping him from transforming!" _Ilia's face locked in a snarl, and she dashed forwards, yanking the arrow from Link's back, and his shadowy form slowly became the figure of his Hylian form. Eventually he lost his shadowy form, and turned into his human form, laying face down with the stone laying a little ways away. Ilia smiled as she picked it up. Their primary mission was completed. Link moaned and sat up, rubbing his head. The strain on his muscles had returned, unlike when he was frequently transforming, when his muscles were used to the strain of transforming and changing shape. 

"You okay?" Ilia offered a hand, and he took it, pulling himself to his feet. Link nodded his thanks, before turning to the others. 

"I'm back." He nodded. "And now Bo can't deny it!" He added, Colin and Ilia let out a laugh, while Hanako and Midna weren't there when Bo tried killing Link, so were just looking at him with strange looks on their faces. "Long story." He said simply. 

"Personally, I don't think either me or Colin are going to be explaining either." Ilia commented. 

"Gee, thanks." Link sighed, knowing how Midna was when she wanted some information. "I guess I'll be explaining later… for now we should leave." Everyone nodded in agreement. They started walking back on the long path they came. Link paused when he got to where the barrier was, looking back. _A journey finished, a destiny discovered… secrets revealed, questions to ask. _He thought. 

They continued through, coming to the portal and walking through. Instead of being teleported to the room where they fought the dragon, they were teleported to the Chamber of the Sages, where the Six Sages and Arty were waiting. 

"Thank you, Link." Rauru nodded. "We must apologize though…" Rauru motioned to Impa to have her explain. Everyone turned to watch the Shadow Sage. 

"The stone getting stolen was… prearranged." Impa started. "We knew that you were one of the Five Children of Destiny, and knew that if we got your attention to this temple, the other four would come with. So we arranged that Liz and the rebel monsters stole the stone while you were a wolf on your way to Kakariko. It was also arranged with the Princess, so she wouldn't worry too much." Link raised an eyebrow, then remembered his vision and turned to Arty. 

"You used to be called Aqua, weren't you?" He asked. Arty's eyes widened. 

"Where in Din's name did you hear that!" Arty exclaimed. The Sages all looked to Link in surprise. 

"A vision of the last Hero. The one you attempted to save after he was killed by a large wolfo and a wolf pack." Link turned to Impa. "You were the first Sage to see the Hero's dead body too…" He turned to Arty. "You mentioned the Hero had a kid, named Raven, and that you knew who his mother was. I never saw the rest though, and didn't find out." Arty looked down. 

"Raven… was your grandfather… your father's name… I never found out. As for the Hero's mother…" She looked up. "Legends say that with their task completed, the Goddesses left for the heavens… that is only partly true. Din left first… nearly 7100 years ago… Nayru left nearly 4100 years ago, and Farore left only about 119 years ago… just after the Hero was born. His mother… was Farore. She left for the heavens in the form of death, knowing that if she died to save her son, since the old bloodline of the hero died out, the hero's line would be reborn, so she sacrificed herself to save him." Link was dumbstruck. If it was true… Then he was the descendant of the Goddess of Courage and Wind. He shook his head. 

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Faron and Ordona have been looking after you since the day your father took you to Ordon, as they are the Light Spirits summoned by Farore to look over that area." Arty placed a hand on his shoulder and a stone hard gaze shot into his eyes. "And believe me, due to a vow I've been trying to renew, I have been helping them." She turned and looked away. 

"You must go now." Saria told them. "We will take you to Kakariko, where Bo, Zelda, 'The Group' and other friends of your's will be waiting." Link nodded, and the Five Children of Destiny faded from the Six Sages' sights, who were all waving or saying goodbye. 

They reappeared at Eldin's spring, and all turned towards Kakariko, seeing a group of people. They all dashed forwards, Hanako transforming into the black-with-a-slight-blue-tint haired girl from Link's vision on the way. They were greeted by many people Link had met or helped in his journey: Jonavi (Link winced with the memory of being called 'Doggie' and told to kill 'ghosts'. He started wondering how Jovani knew who he was.), Rusl, Ashei, Auru, Shad, Telma, Prince Ralis, Renado, Luda, Bo, Uli, Fado (memories of getting run over by goats while a wolf came to mind), Barnes, Epona (yes, the horse tagged along), Louise, and last, but definitely not least, Princess Zelda, who shot a smile at Link. He nodded with a smile. 

"Hero," Zelda spoke, looking Link straight in the eyes. "You now realise you are part of more then one Twili legend, and you are part of more then one Hylian legend. Await the day the rest of your destiny is discovered, and remember: Farore looks over her descendants, she always has, and always will." 

"Wait, descendants?" Link raised an eyebrow. Zelda nodded. 

"You are not the only one left in your family, remember that. Someday you will find the rest." 

"…I will remember that." Link nodded. The Five Children of Destiny merged with the group, and told everyone what they'd believe about their journey. They wouldn't get a chance to return to Ordon soon, but that was fine with them, as long as they weren't separated any time soon. 

"Oi, what about me?" Arty walked up to the group from what seemed like nowhere. "Rauru and the others have asked me to keep an eye on you five, keep you out of trouble." Everyone looked at her, and the Five Children of Destiny stiffed some laughes. 

"There aren't Six." Link raised an eyebrow. 

"I know that!" Arty wacked him on the side of the head. He flinched, and she rolled her eyes, before slugging him twice on the arm. "Two for flinching." She ran off before he would have a chance to kill her. 

I walked from the shadows of the trees from behind the stump that Saria was sitting on in the temple, my hat flung behind me as I stormed forwards. I stopped about half way across the clearing, a blue fairy landing on my shoulder, before sitting on the sleeve of my green tunic, my body slightly transparent.

"You found her!" Saria exclaimed, looking up. I nodded silently. You're probably wondering who I am now, if you haven't guessed. I am the son of Farore, Hero of Time, Link. 

**End of A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk**

Look out for the sequel, The Five Alone, which I will release soon, probably at the end of the month, because you can't have one then release the sequel the very next day (: Hope you enjoyed 

A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk

And will have a look at my future works. 

* * *

\/p>Author's notes: I can't believe that this is the end... I had a lot of fun typing this, and I hope you had fun reading it. The sequel will be out soon, as I said. 


End file.
